80's
The 80's refers to the decade spanning from January 1, 1980 AD to December 31, 1989 AD. During this decade, the echoes of the Civil Rights Era from the 60's had broken down many of the cultural barriers preventing multiculturalism, gender equality and accessibility for disabled people. The effect was a massive economic boom that was most concentrated during this decade. The expanded workforce with its magnified levels of competitiveness due to all of the tensions of survival amidst the globalising world led to a massive surge in capitalism, through the huge profits and growth that capitalist societies experienced during this first attempt at socialism and capitalism merging. Effectively, capitalism co-opted socialist language and ideology in order to sell products to the emerging market of suddenly wealthy proletariat. The birth of neoliberalism. Category:1980's category = 1980's 1980 On Turtle Island |270toWin.com://Presidential Election of 1980> :"The United States presidential election of 1980 featured a contest between incumbent Democrat Jimmy Carter and his Republican opponent, Ronald Reagan, as well as Republican Congressman John B. Anderson, who ran as an independent. Reagan, aided by the Iran hostage crisis and a worsening economy at home, won the election in a landslide. Carter, after defeating Ted Kennedy for the Democratic nomination, attacked Reagan as a dangerous right-wing radical. For his part, Reagan, the former Governor of California, repeatedly ridiculed Carter, and won a decisive victory; in the simultaneous Congressional elections, Republicans won control of the United States Senate for the first time in 28 years. This election marked the beginning of what is popularly called the "Reagan Revolution."" |Wikipedia:/en/United States presidential election> :"The 1980 United States presidential election was the 49th quadrennial presidential election. It was held on November 4, 1980. Republican nominee Ronald Reagan defeated incumbent Democrat Jimmy Carter. Due to the rise of conservativism following Reagan's victory, some historians consider the election to be a realigning election that marked the start of the "Reagan Era". :Carter's unpopularity and poor relations with Democratic leaders encouraged an intra-party challenge by Senator Ted Kennedy, a younger brother of former President John F. Kennedy. Carter defeated Kennedy in the majority of the Democratic primaries, but Kennedy remained in the race until Carter was officially nominated at the 1980 Democratic National Convention. The Republican primaries were contested between Reagan, who had previously served as the Governor of California, former Congressman George H. W. Bush of Texas, Congressman John B. Anderson of Illinois, and several other candidates. All of Reagan's opponents had dropped out by the end of the primaries, and the 1980 Republican National Convention nominated a ticket consisting of Reagan and Bush." In Occupied Australia |Wikipedia:/en/1980 Australian federal election> :"Federal elections were held in Australia on 18 October 1980. All 125 seats in the House of Representatives and 34 of the 64 seats in the Senate were up for election. The incumbent Liberal–NCP coalition government, led by Prime Minister Malcolm Fraser, was elected to a third term, defeating the opposition Labor Party led by Bill Hayden. :Future Prime Minister Bob Hawke and future opposition leader Kim Beazley entered parliament at this election." :"The Fraser Government had lost a degree of popularity within the electorate by 1980. The economy had been performing poorly since the 1973 oil shock. However, Hayden was not seen as having great electoral prospects.1 Perhaps as evidence of this, then ACTU President Bob Hawke (elected to Parliament in the election as the Member for Wills) and then Premier of New South Wales Neville Wran featured heavily in the campaign, almost as heavily as Hayden." Category:1900's Category:Time Category:Modern History